


Somniloquence

by VitaLupum



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bordering on Jam, I know. Jay hears Tim talking in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somniloquence

Jay hears the talking, and for a horrible moment he thinks someone else is in the house with them. Someone has broken in, that Hoody, or something else.

But as he creeps to Tim’s room, baseball bat cocked and ready, he sees Tim is just talking to himself. He’s sleep-talking, in fact, and Jay relaxes, leaning the baseball bat against the wall.

“…don’ wanna…” Tim murmurs, face pale and drenched with sweat, and Jay takes a hesitant step into the room. “Mommy, I don’ wanna go hosp’t’l…”

“Tim?” Jay whispers, and Tim’s fingers grip the edges of the sheet. He is gnawing on his lower lip, eyes scrunched shut.

“Don’…” he fades into mumbles and rolls away from the window, leaving his face partially bathed in shadow. “…nnnnn…”

Jay sits on the bed next to Tim, who wriggles at the slight change to bed elevation, still murmuring under his breath.

“Tim?” Jay whispers.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Tim says loudly and clearly, and opens his eyes, fixing them on Jay. He is still fast asleep – locked in whatever dream hell his subconscious has built for him – his eyes glazed and empty. But they are fixed on Jay.

“Don’ let them take m’,” he mumbles, staring at Jay with that empty look, and Jay nods solemnly. “I don’ wan’ go.”

Alex walks in the next morning to find Jay asleep on the beanbag next to Tim’s bed.


End file.
